goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon songs countdown
7. Keep your sunny side up spongebob: let’s kick off the countdown with number seven, it’s eugene, and a group of P.S 118 students, with keep your sunny side up, and here’s the part where I count backwards, five, four, three, two, one! Roll the video tape! Eugene: so keep your chin in the air A spring in your step keep a walkin with flair chock with the pep despite for the odds Just pump on the clogs keep your sunny side up P.s 118 students: Greet the world with a grin! Eugene: '''Keep the blues in a jar! '''Chorus: '''Keep your sunny side up! '''Eugene: '''You're gonna go far! '''Chorus: '''Who cares if your day, is foggy and gray? Keep your sunny side — keep your funny side '''Eugene: '''Keep your sunny side up! spongebob: that’s the best song from eugene eugene! 6. Please let me in spongebob: ah, I see the tv is on, then it’s time for the six song, and here’s a group, who put the chalk in the chalkzone, so here’s please let me in Please let me in I dropped my keys down the drain again Please let me in Knock knock, buzz buzz, ting-a-ling-a, ding-dong Please let me in I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again Can't ya hear me knockin'? Come and open up your lock and let me in I'm here knockin' at your front door (knock knock, ding dong) Through your window, I can hear you snore (How's everything in dreamland?) Storm clouds comin', it's about to pour (knock knock, ding dong) We could have a talk if you could only hear me knock And come and open up your lock and let me in Oh! Please let me in Don't let me get caught in the rain again Please let me in Knock knock, buzz buzz, ting-a-ling-a, ding-dong Please let me in I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again I can hear you snorin' Come and open up your door and let me -- Please let me in I dropped my keys down the drain again Please let me in Knock knock, buzz buzz, ting-a-ling-a, ding-dong Please let me in I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again Can't ya hear me knockin'? Come and open up your lock and LET ME IN!! spongebob: awesome snap, totally awesome, and in case your wondering during that clip, monsters are there, and the rain falls (laughs) 5. Courtney’s theme song timmy Turner: this is timmy Turner, i’m Making a celebrity guest appearance, here on nick records, to thank each and everyone for tuning in, and to remind mr squarepants, then it’s about time for the number 5 song! So come on spongebob, play a song from come back little seal girl spongebob: thank you Timmy Turner, your granted Cosmo and Wanda wishes, ok (clears throat) number 5 song, is how Courtney sings her theme, during come back little sea, girl that we all agree, courtney’s Theme song, and it’s coming at you now courtney: Who's the girl in the pink Capris? It's Courtney! It's Courtney! Who's the girl who loves to ski? It's Courtney! It's Courtney! Who throws the best parties? It's Courtney! It's Courtney! Who's the girl we all agree? It's Courtney! It's Courtney! Extra. Spelling song spongebob: time for the extra, let’s listen to a song from Zanzibar, spelling song '''Captain Compost Heap:R-E-C-Y-C-L-E recycle : C-O-N-S-E-R-V-E conserve : Don't you P-O-L-L-U-T-E : Pollute the river, sky, or sea : Or else you're gonna get what you deserve, The ozone is in horrible condition, : From fluorocarbons in our atmosphere. : They are too small to be seen by normal vision Fluorocarbons: But there's getting to be more of us each year Flurocarbon Soloist: : We come from a variety of places : Like Styrofoam containers and aerosol cans Fluorocarbons: We love to eat the ozone it's our favorite dessert : And if you don't have an ozone then the sun can really hurt Virginia Wolfe: You must admit we make a lot of garbage Tammy the Pig: : This dump is filled up way above the brim Captain Compost Heap : If we don't make an effort to recycle The Grim Recycler: : The future could be looking mighty grim :: Heffer: Look! It's the Grim Recycler! :: The Grim Recycler: No autographs please. :: Captain Compost Heap: : Someone's cutting down the O-Town forest! : It's not enough to sit around and grieve : If we don't protect our flora and our fauna :: German Scientist: Zen ve von't have ze oxygen to breathe. ::: Citizens:R-E-C-Y-C-L-E (CCH: Recycle) ::: C-O-N-S-E-R-V-E (CCH: Conserve) ::: Don't you P-O-L-L-U-T-E ::: Pollute the river, sky, or sea Captain Compost Heap: Or else we're gonna get... : All but Rocko and Mr. Bighead: ...what we deserve! : spongebob: 450 bricks, 451 bricks, 452 bricks, 453 bricks, oh just passing the time, you are 453, I will get back to you later 4. Adults ruin everything spongebob: and now it’s Time for another celebrity promo tommy pickles: this is tommy pickles making a celebrity guest appearance here on nick records, to wish everyone a diaper day, and tell spongebob to... play a song from school’s out the musical spongebob: thanks tommy, and here’s good news, in number four, happens everything, how ADULTS, ruin everything, the kids preform, adults ruin everything Head Pixie: Who shuts the mall down early? Who wants you in by dark? Timmy: YEAH! Who gets all mad and surly When we make a smart remark? Who do we have to hide from from Dimmsdale to old Beijing? They're taking away our summer, Adults ruin everything! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: With all their rules and laws! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: We must fight back because, Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: Time and time again! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: Trust no one over 10! Chester McBadbat: I'd feed the whole world ice cream! Veronica: I'd super size the mall! A.J.: I'd melt stuff with my heat beam! Head Pixie: Too bad it's not your call. Timmy: But I’ve got two magic fairies! Cosmo: Wands waiting to be twirled! Timmy: Adults can't ruin everything if us kids ran the world! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: But kids would run things right! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: But we know we can fight! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: That's how this day unfurled! But that won't happen if I wish that Kids could rule the world! (Instrumental) Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: But Kids would run things right! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: But we know we can fight! Kids: Adults ruin everything! Timmy: That's how this day unfurled! But that won't happen if I wish that Kids would rule the world! Timmy: Who gets to set the curfews? Kids: Kids! Timmy: Who gets to make the laws? Kids: Kids! Timmy: There's one adult left we all trust and his name is Santa Claus! Kids: Kids! Timmy: Who gets to run the country? Kids: Kids! Timmy: Who gets to say what's cool? Kids: Kids! Timmy: How can I put it bluntly? Kids: Kids! Timmy: Now it's kids who rule! 3. Underwater sun spongebob: speaking of three, everybody knows the 3 song, it stars a male, with underwater sun, and it’s sung by the bird brains, take it away! Come with me to the land I love, It's not right here, down the street, or up above, It's down below in the deep blue sea Where SpongeBob lives and the fun is always free Down, down, down, to the bottom of the sea, Where our salty friend SpongeBob waits for you and me Down, down, down, we'll have lots of fun, You and me forever in the underwater sun We'll catch some jellyfish if we get a chance, Say hello to Patrick and do a little dance, Karate-chop Sandy, see Squid get a tan, Eat a Krabby Patty and foil Plankton's plan Down, down, down, to the bottom of the sea, We'll hook up with SpongeBob and his snail Gary Down, down, down, we'll have lots of fun, You and me forever in the underwater sun Underwater sun 2. Emica’s song spongebob: at number two, all growed up is a cool episode, this song, is emica’s song, and emica, invited tommy and Angelica to sing onstage, here they are now CHORUS: You're a friend to me, I'm a friend to you. When we have each other. There's nothing we can't do. You were there for me, I am there for you. Whether good or bad times, we'll see it through. You're a friend to me, I'm a friend to you. You brighten up my day when I'm feeling blue. VERSE 1: '''Years from now wherever we'll be. Hold on to our dreams, for you and for me. Whether we are near or apart. I'll always remember you'll be in my heart. '''CHORUS: You're a friend to me I'm a friend to you. When we have each other, there's nothing we can't do. You were there for me, I am there for you. Wherever I go I know this is true. VERSE 2: '''All the moments we shared in the past. The hopes and the fears, the tears and the laughs. All the memories, all that we could be. There's one thing I know, I've always believed. '''CHORUS: You're a friend to me, I'm a friend to you. You brighten up my day when I'm feeling blue. You were there for me, I am there for you. Whether good or bad times, we'll see it through. CHORUS: You're a friend to me, I'm a friend to you. You brighten up my day when I'm feeling blue. You were there for me, I am there for you (Angelica: AH BABY!). Whether good or bad times, we'll see it through. You're a friend to me, I'm a friend to you. When we have each other there's nothing we can't do. spongebob: you may be wondering during the video, the past rugrats episodes are shown, yes, that was the past years (laughs) 1. CBeebies wash song spongebob: and now, I say now, the moment of truth has finally come, the time has play the number one song on the chart, of course, those of you who watched the countdown here on nick records, known there’s one think you can count on week after week after week, and one thing is this, as long as I, spongebob squarepants, as the host as the program, the song is number one, why, because it’s a song by the kablam hosts, and now (drumroll) for the fiftieth first week, and still holding, here’s the number one song... H&J, singing, a cbeebies, wash song!! Henry: it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Heney: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with CBeebies is so much fun.